La pire journée
by violettepoete
Summary: Scorpius Malefoy vivait une très mauvaise journée...


Auteur: Violette Poète

Résumé: Scorpius Malefoy vivait une très mauvaise journée

Genre: Romance

Prière de ne pas publier cette fic sans mon autorisation

Bonne lecture!

La pire journée

J'ai tout de suite su que la journée serait mauvaise. Je me suis réveillé en retard et j'ai juste pu enfiler les premières fringues qui me sont tombés sous la main (et je déteste faire ça), avant de me précipiter dehors… et de réaliser qu'il pleuvait à torrents. Le temps de me rendre à l'allée où je transplane habituellement et j'étais déjà trempé. Je suis arrivé au Ministère en retard et ai juste pu me sécher dans l'ascenseur et passer ma main dans mes cheveux pour essayer de donner l'impression que je ne m'étais pas réveillé cinq minutes avant et j'ai couru à mon bureau, où j'ai découvert que Ron Weasley m'y attendait déjà.

Je ne suis pas fier de beaucoup de choses dans ma vie, mais être devenu Auror à mon âge et avec mon passé familial, c'est ce dont je tire le plus de fierté. Je me suis donné à fond, j'ai négligé mes amis, ma famille, ma petite amie, mais j'ai réussi. Je suis devenu ce que je voulais être et dans le processus, ai même gagné le respect du père de ma petite amie (qui, pourtant, me détestais copieusement depuis que j'avais commencé à sortir avec sa fille).

Il me regarde m'installer, essoufflé, et je sais déjà ce qui va me tomber dessus… La paperasse, la paperasse et rien que de la paperasse. Bien sûr, je ne me trompe pas, mais vers midi et demie, alors que je m'apprêtais à faire une pause et à aller manger un bout, Ron me prit en pitié et m'emmena en patrouille.

C'est quelque chose qu'il faisait souvent, ces derniers temps. Les rumeurs veulent (et je les ai écoutés pour une fois), qu'il trouve que j'ai du potentiel. Du potentiel, dans la bouche d'un homme qui peut tenir rancune pendant des années, c'est quelque chose.

Il pleuvait encore quand nous sommes sortis et croyez-le ou pas, la journée a encore empiré. En arrivant sur le Chemin de Traverse, j'étais déjà frigorifié par la pluie glacée qui s'infiltrait sous mes vêtements et me glaçait les os. L'Allée des Embrumes était au moins plus calme que d'habitude… mais pas assez calme. Un duel à la baguette semble s'être installé entre deux hommes et Ron et moi nous précipitons pour les séparer. Je pousse l'un des combattants sur le côté et Ron lance un sort d'immobilisation sur le second, qui, définitivement plus agile que celui qu'il s'apprêtait à combattre, bondit sur le côté et attaque à nouveau l'homme que j'ai réussi à repousser derrière moi et le sort m'atteint en pleine poitrine. Je ne peux retenir un cri de douleur et de surprise et pose les mains sur ma blessure. Je les en retire pleine de sang. Le temps à cet instant semble se figer, mais tout arrive très vite. Je vois Ron, à travers la pluie, m'adresser un regard horrifié, avant de se retourner et de se lancer un Expelliarmus si fort sur mon attaquant qu'il le propulse de plusieurs mètres en arrière.

Je perds conscience un instant, je pense, parce que quand je rouvre les yeux, je suis à genoux au sol. Je relève difficilement la tête pour voir Ron lancer un sortilège qui me frôle et va atteindre le deuxième homme qui tentait probablement de s'enfuir. Il lance encore un sort d'alerte, se précipite vers moi et me retient pour que je ne tombe pas au sol.

J'ai froid, je suis trempé, mon sang se mêle à la boue du sol et je sais qu'un million de choses devraient me venir en tête, comme mes parents, mon adorable petite amie, mais vraiment, la seule chose que je pense, c'est que Ronald Weasley s'est encore conduit comme un putain de héros. Il me tient, me hurlant de ne pas fermer les yeux, me gueulant dessus pour pas changer et je fais ce qu'il dit. Parce que si je le fais, peut-être qu'il la fermera et aussi parce que je refuse que cette pensée soit ma dernière pensée…

On m'emmène à Sainte-Mangouste, et là, enfin, je m'autorise à m'évanouir. Quand je me réveille, c'est pour découvrir Rose et son père à mon chevet et, à leur mine, ils se sont fait du souci pour moi.

-Tes parents parlent au docteur., m'informe Ron.

Je les aime, mes parents, mais vraiment, je pense pas à eux. Je garde les yeux fixés sur Rose, qui ne me lâche pas non plus du regard. Je sais qu'elle m'aime. Je l'ai su peut-être même avant elle. Elle est tombée amoureuse de moi dès notre premier rencard. Elle ne l'a jamais dit, pourtant, attendant que je le fasse en premier. J'ai beaucoup pensé à lui dire ces derniers temps. Je me disais que je l'emmènerais dans un bon restaurant, que nous passerions une belle soirée et que sur le pas de sa porte, je lui dirais.

J'attendais le bon moment. Et soudain, j'ai une révélation. Le bon moment n'existe pas, c'est qu'un concept utilisé par les gens qui ont peur. Et moi ? Oh, j'ai plus peur. J'ai plus peur…

-Je t'aime, Rose., je lâche alors.

Ses yeux s'emplissent de larmes et de panique et il me faut bien vingt secondes pour comprendre. Je grogne.

-Je vais pas mourir, espèce d'idiote, je voulais juste te le dire, parce que c'est ce que je ressens et que j'ai assez attendu.

J'ai jamais été particulièrement doué face aux pleurs, ma réaction est à chaque fois de la colère et en voyant une larme couler sur le visage de ma copine, je continue, plus bougon que jamais.

-Je t'aime et on va passer le reste de notre longue vie ensemble, alors, arrête de pleurer, merde !

-C'est la pire déclaration d'amour que j'ai jamais entendu de toute ma vie.

Je fusille son père des yeux.

-Merci, ça m'aide beaucoup.

-Vraiment ?, demande t-il, d'une voix étonnée. Désolé, c'était pas mon intention.

Alors que j'allais répondre quelque chose qui nuirait définitivement à mes relations avec le père de ma copine, mon presque patron, mon coéquipier occasionnel et même mon ami, le rire cristallin de Rose monte dans la pièce et nous la regardons tous les deux. Elle me caresse la joue.

-Je t'aime. Je t'aime parce que tu as toujours du temps pour moi, parce que tu as réussi à te faire apprécier de mon père en dépit de tout. Je t'aime parce que tu l'as tellement influencé qu'il est devenu sarcastique, je t'aime parce que tu fais semblant d'aimer la cuisine de ma mère et je t'aime parce que tu es le seul homme capable de faire une déclaration d'amour sur un lit d'hôpital avec de la boue dans les cheveux et avoir toujours l'air irrésistible.

Emu, embarrassé, je ne peux m'empêcher de blaguer :

-Tu m'aimes uniquement pour mon physique, alors ?

-Idiot !, réplique t-elle et elle se penche pour m'embrasser.

Elle est pas si mal, cette journée, finalement…

…**Fin…**


End file.
